Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. The Planet Earth Saga is the third saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Lauto Saga and before the Reunion Saga. This saga focuses on Ledas' journey to and on Earth to find his long lost friend, Vegeta. Characters For a complete list of characters in Planet Earth Saga, please visit the list in that section on the character list page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Don't Worry Be Happy by Bobby McFerrin. How To Read Are you a fan of trivia? Ever wonder what each character sounds like? What the basis for each chapter title of my story is? Well then, check this page out. It's my trivia and explanation series, about Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Specials/Movies This saga has one TV special, DBZ The Forgotten: Our Brotherhood. The special is set to release between Planet Earth saga chapters "Capsule Corp." and "My Friend Vegeta". Overview Upon his departure from Planet Cooler 92, Ledas arrives on Earth to find Vegeta. Rather quickly, he is able to sense the prince. Unfortunately, due to a various circumstances, Ledas can not get to him. And then the Cell Games begin, and Ledas feels the power's given off within. Knowing his power is not even close to those, Ledas decides to wait, training alone, before finally confronting Vegeta. So, he turns to other activities, which are supplemented by a host of new friends and family. But will the lure of their acceptance force Ledas to drop his Saiyan ways? Or will he abandon all he's managed to build, in relationships, for one old friend... Meanwhile, on 92, things are not over. Banas still lives. Guva still reigns. And neither will yield power to the other. With nobody else, no plantains, no Ledas, the two must now face each other, in a last desperate throw. There will be no mercy this time. Complete Dialogue One time I had a telemarketer call me up. When I picked up the phone, I immediately realized this. So asked if that was what he was. Of course, he simply refused to answer, ignoring my questions. How dare he, I thought. So I hung up on him. Because, when you hide who you are from me... why should I buy your products? -KidVegeta 'Exodus' <771 AGE> Unknown Voice: Now, is that any way to treat me… Ledas? My son? Ledas: What the heck?! How’d you get here!? Layeeck: Has it been so long that you do not remember your own father‘s face? Ledas: My father is dead. Ledas: You’re another vision! Layeeck: My son alone did all this. His power is incredible. Ledas: You’re a vision… Layeeck: I’m whatever you want me to be. Ledas: A vision… well at least you’re better than the other one. But I haven’t seen him ''in a while… Ledas: But why can I see you now? Layeeck: You are looking for Vegeta… and you’ve given up. Ledas: No. I promised him… we would meet again. I promised. I’m not gonna stop until I find Vegeta! Ledas: I’ve traveled to every planet around… and there’s not even a trace of him. I can’t sense anything… Layeeck: Stop. When you focus you can feel. And when you feel, you will be able to find him. Ledas: But I don’t know how to- Layeeck: Put your arms out! Focus your energy, feel the pulse of the galaxy. And… check in that direction. Ledas: I-I… felt something. Vegeta? Ledas: I have to go check that out… it felt like him. I know it did. Guva: Banas? What… the hell? Guva: Banas!? Come out! I know you’re in here! Guva: What? PC92S1: Sir, they’ve started again. Would you like to come down? Guva: No. Deal with it yourself. But send only first and second platoon. PC92S1: Uh… yes sir. We won’t let you down. Over and out. Guva: Banas! You think this to be all a game? I do not want your gifts! Our old memories! Come out, so I may kill you! Banas: But governor, that would set such a… bad example. Guva: Banas?! Banas: Yes, my dear? Banas: Just like old times, guvvy. Aren’t ya feeling nostalgic? Guva: The past? I won, you lost. That’s how it was last time, that’s how it’ll be this time. Banas: You know, when Cooler made you governor that elitist shit really started coming out, didn’t it Guva? I remember when you were just another lovable captain. Like me. Guva: I’m not a captain any more, I’m a governor. Your governor, Banas. Banas: Empty words for an empty man. Cooler only gave you that position because you were a fucking teacher’s pet. Someone he could control. And you played right into that… thinking he gave it to you because you were so talented. Guva: After all these years, I thought you had moved on. But I see you’re still jealous of ever. Is that why you returned? Banas: You‘ve got me all wrong, brotha. I don’t want this planet anymore. No, I came back for you, for old time‘s sake. So we could finally end it. 'The Orphan' Layeeck: And you’re sure Vegeta’s here? Ledas: Yeah. Layeeck: What will you do when you finally meet him? Ledas: I ‘o know… Ledas: Hey these guys look just like us. Are they Saiyans too? Layeeck: If they were Saiyans, don’t you think you could sense it? And they are also missing a… necessary appendage. Ledas: Whoa… they don’t have tails… Layeeck: So what would happen if you just flaunted yourself into town as you are? Ledas: Huh… what do you mean? Layeeck: Do you really think you need to be drawing unwanted attention, my son? You have no idea what these creatures are, other than Vegeta is living with them. Any unnecessary entanglements could only lead to - Ledas: If Vegeta’s gotten along with them, then they can’t be that bad. Man 1: Hey kid! Watch were yer goin’! Ledas: Get outta my way. Man 2: Hey! We were talkin’ to you, kid! Ledas: Don’t touch me. Man 1: What was dat, ya little punk?! Ledas: Get off of me! Mrs. Fanshi: You! Boy! What do you think you’re doing?! Ledas: Whaa…? Mrs. Fanshi: Boy! Don’t you have any manners?! Ledas: Oh… uhhhmm I- Mrs. Fanshi: Here, come help me pick them up. Mrs. Fanshi: Hang on there, dear. Come back! Ledas: What do you want now? Mrs. Fanshi: Why are you all alone, dear? Do you have no parents? Ledas: They’re dead. Mrs. Fanshi: Oh good heavens! That’s terrible! Ledas: I got over it a long time ago. Mrs. Fanshi: Be a good boy and help me pick these up again. Mrs. Fanshi: So, are you an orphan? Ledas: Sure. Mrs. Fanshi: And you live around here? Ledas: No. Mrs. Fanshi: What a pity, he’s homeless. Do you have a place to stay? Ledas: No, but I don’t ne- Mrs. Fanshi: Well then, you can stay with me until we get things sorted out. Ledas: But… Mrs. Fanshi: No “buts”. Come on, honey, let’s go. Mrs. Fanshi: Have you ever been to school? Ledas: What’s that? Mrs. Fanshi: My, my. School, my dear, is where a child goes to learn all the things necessary to survive and be successful in life. Ledas: It’s training? Mrs. Fanshi: Yes, my dear. It will prepare you for the real world. Ledas: A little training couldn’t hurt… Layeeck: Hmph… you don’t want to get caught up with these creatures, Ledas. It’ll only prolong your search. Mrs. Fanshi: Splendid. Let’s get going then. Tomorrow morning I’ll take you down to the school to get registered… and get you some new clothes. Ledas: Hey?! What’s wrong with my clothes! Banas: Looks like it’s all falling apart with me! Guva: Don’t touch my soldiers! This is between you and me, Captain! No one else! Banas: Heh heh heh. You want another planet governer? Cuz I’ve got the perfect one. Banas: (''repeats from before) I’ve got the perfect one. The one you never let me go to, guvvy. Mrs. Fanshi: Dinner’s ready! Ledas: Awright! I’m starving. Mrs. Fanshi: My dear, don‘t you have any manners? Ledas: No. Mrs. Fanshi: … I do believe that we have not properly introduced ourselves. My name is Mrs. Fanshi… what’s yours, child? 'Hazing' 'Capsule Corp.' 'My Friend Vegeta' 'Mist' 'The Monster Inside Me...' 'Like An Apple' 'Feeling Rebellious' 'Blutz Wave' 'Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1)' 'Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2)' Trivia *This saga is the first in The Forgotten to not be named after a person. *This saga is also the first in which Ledas is the first character introduced. Category:Templates Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction